You and Me
by Fire Chica1
Summary: A cute FredAngelina oneshot. Title refers to the Lifehouse song. I think it's perfect for them. Read to see what I mean.


**Title: **You and Me

**Summary**: A cute Angelina/Fred one shot. Title refers to the Lifehouse song.

**A/N**: I love Ang/Fred stories, and I was inspired while listening to Lifehouse. This song is perfect for them.

…."So then I told him, like, as if I would ever even think of going out with you, I mean you are so totally inconsiderate of anyone else's feelings but your own, not to mention you just strut around this whole castle thinking it's yours for the taking, I mean come on!"

Angelina Johnson felt like her head was going to explode. She loved Katie, she really did, but just not now.

They were supposed to be doing DADA homework but, of course, Katie had glanced right over to the corner, that corner that Angelina herself reserved sparing, but joyful glances for.

The corner where Fred and George Weasley sat and plotted with their best friend Lee Jordan.

Seeing George had let Katie into her "I can't believe that prick had the nerve to ask me out, even though I really like him and am just playing hard-to-get" rant.

Angelina felt her eyes wander over to that same corner…

_NO!_

The dark-skinned girl shook her head for what seemed like to millionth time that night, trying to get those thoughts out of her head.

They were definatly good thoughts, but to her they were just dreams. Impossibly wonderful, but incredibly unreachable dreams.

Dreams of red hair, and clear blue eyes; impossible attitudes and knee-weakening smiles.

She allowed herself one glance, even though she knew that she would regret it.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

_What day is it_

_And in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

There he was, sitting in that corner, wearing one of his impossible smirks, which let her knowthat hewas plotting something. Probably Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes related.

He suddenly turned his laughing gaze to her direction. She blushed and quickly dropped her eyes.

_No, no,_ she scolded herself, _look him in the eye_

Her eyes ventured up to meet his and their gaze locked, bright blue eyesboring into chocolate brown ones.

All her emotions seemed to free themselves. She tried to tell him everything with her eyes; the depth of her feelings, the extent of her love.

People were talking all around them, but neither noticed.

_This is it_ _now I'm all in, he has to know. And the awful part is that even if he rejects me, I'll still love him._

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_Nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people and_

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

His eyes changed from laughing to an expression she could not place, when their gaze locked.

They were usually sparkling with mirth or mocking, but now they seemed almost sad and lonely… but just like that, their expression changed to that of determination.

He suddenly jerked his head over to an empty corner on the other side of the common room.

She nodded breathlessly and moved to join him, muttering some lame excuse to Katie about catching up with her later.

"Hey,"

His usually laugh-filled voice was replaced with a soft and gentle tone. As he pinned her between him and the corner, his intoxicating scent washed over her. He smelled of faint cologne mingled with an earthy smell from days of playing quidditch or running all over the grounds, pulling pranks.

"Um, hey there."

_Oh my god, what am I supposed to say... or do for that matter! He's smiling all weird at me. He moving closer, SAY SOMETHING!_

"Great, uh, quidditch weather we're having, hun?"

_Note to self: Band head on bedroom wall tonight_.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

_All of the things that I want to say_

_Just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

He just chuckled, a deep soothing sound, and cupped her face in his hands. He leaned his head forwards until his lips brushed her ear and his breath gently blew her hair.

"I've wanted this for a long time," he breathed into her ear, sending shivers chasing up and down her spine.

_Say something witty_

"Me too."

_Not going to be winning a Nobel Prize anytime soon…_

Their eyes locked once more, his containing burning passion and hers vulnerability.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people and_

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off you_

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

She nervously bit her lip.

_Now what?_

He smiled gently at her nervousness, loving everything about her, and gently pressed his lips to hers.

_Oh, that_

_sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

_Something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

He pulled away gently and looked at her once more. This time their gazes were switched, his was vulnerable, not sure how she would react, but hers was unreadable.

She was in shock, and didn't speak for a moment. Fred looked at her frozen expression and nodded slowly, conceding defeat.

"I-i'm sorry Angie," he mumbled and slowly backed away,"I don't know what came over me, I just, I mean you and me and…I, uh, I dunno, I mean I thought that…"

But his next words were cut off by Angelina quickly but firmlypulling hishead down andpressing her lips to his. The kiss was wonderful, filled with sweet love and, once-unbelieved, happiness.

They broke apart, gasping for air,and Fred leaned his forehead against hers. He brought up his hand and slowly traced a pattern around her almond-shaped brown eyes.

"I could look at you all day."

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

_You and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do nothin to prove and_

_It's you and me and all of the people and_

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

She smiled gently back up at him, this time her look was filled with confidence, not wondering or waiting.

"Me too."

And, for once, she didn't feel unwitty saying that.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

_What day is it_

_And in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**A/N**: I hope you guys enjoyed this. I' m thinking of writing a full length Fred/Angie story and a marauder story too, so stay tuned and remember...review, review, review.


End file.
